


Original Work: The Return of EvilSaurus (Gift) (66666 Subscribers Special)

by SophiaStones123



Category: Buildosaurus, Roblox (Video Game), Youtuber Groups
Genre: Evil, Evil Plans, Gen, Good versus Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaStones123/pseuds/SophiaStones123
Summary: The beast has returned.Cower before him as you meet him, and enjoy your very last breath.For he shows no mercy.
Relationships: Evil Team will never approve of this, No Relationships, if i do any relationships here, livestream team, the whole buildo team will come get me
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Original Work: The Return of EvilSaurus (Gift) (66666 Subscribers Special)

**Author's Note:**

> To Team Evilsaurus: You should receive the link to this fanfic by now, if permission is fully granted on Discord! Thank you everyone for joining in the Evilsaurus cause and reading this fanfic! Hope you enjoyed this story, and let's take the Good people down!
> 
> To everyone else who are not a part of this and are probably confused right now: Hey guys, have been some time since my last fanfic here!   
> Thanks Bonanza and Knnw for commenting!   
> Appreciate it!   
> Btw, saw the TF Rescue Bots Academy trailer. 
> 
> OMMGGGGGGGG! 
> 
> Ok, let's move on, shall we? XD
> 
> Ok, guys, to those who are probably confused by who Team Buildo / Evil is, met this Youtuber called Buildosaurus (aka Legosaurus) on ROBLOX a few years back on Epic Minigames.   
> I only knew this guy was a Youtuber when tons of people crowded over him and one guy told me that this man is a YTber.   
> So, got on his stream, watched it till the end...  
> And been on the Team since!   
> We called each other Team Lego, then Team Buildo...  
> Yeah, good times guys!  
> When he achieved to 666 subs (Yeah, that was a thing), he came up with the whole 'Dark counterpart' idea and his is called Evilsaurus!  
> So yeah, thus the title!
> 
> Recently, they have a Discord server and tons of people are on it, and 
> 
> I really have to thank GreenThunder1987 and his dark counterpart for helping to come up with the idea of our dark counterparts' origins.
> 
> I made up my own origins about my dark counterpart, and he made his.
> 
> It was a fun time with the other Buildies in Discord, so thanks once again dude!
> 
> Also have to thank the rest of Mod Squad for sticking to the old days.  
> I remember those moments when our evil counterparts were in play on the 666 stream!
> 
> Beautiful.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy reading this, and so guys...  
> Stay tuned, and roll like a dinosaur! :D

The glowing red beast let in a long and deep breath.

It was his first fresh breeze of air he had savoured ever since his imprisonment in that dark, horrid cell.

Even though that green dinosaur had made plans to move him into a more secure cell...

He admitted that he must thank whatever lucky-or rather, _unlucky_ \- stars he had to make the Evil Diamond quickly and prepare for what lies ahead.

After all, he knew that it would not be long before he rules over Team Buildo once again!

He looked at himself in the mirror, and grinned widely.

Well, taking Buildo's body over would be a start.

Might be a bit too.... _simple_ for his taste, but a start nonetheless.

It would even be a brand new beginning to his reign of terror.

His evil minions who had served faithfully by his side had, over the years....

Grown smarter.

Faster.

_Stronger_.

And due to the excessive number of people joining the team, _numerous_.

Despite the number of good people who stuck by Buildosaurus relentlessly, and had somewhat decided of a rebellion in the Discord group...

His minions are slowly and gradually....

Overpowering all that is good and light.

Soon, there would be no one who could oppose him!

**HA HA HA HA!**

Evilsaurus laughed to himself before recollecting himself.

He ought not to underestimate the Good as well.

After all, the main reason why he lost to Buildosaurus was specifically because he had underestimated the situation.

He had the diamond _**RIGHT IN HIS GRASP!**_

_**BUT HE HAD LOST IT! ALL BECAUSE OF A WRETCHED CAT! AND HIS WRETCHED DOG!** _

_**AND THAT WAS HOW, THAT WRETCH DINO MANAGED TO SNATCH VICTORY INTO HIS GRASP!** _

_**AND HE, HAD TO BE LOCKED UP IN THAT ROTTEN CELL!** _

The beast fumed for a bit as he remembered the reason his imprisonment came to be, before shaking his head.

No matter, he decided. _It will all change_.

With the Evil Diamond in his hand, and with his smarter and more cleverer minions by his side...

He would be absolutely unstoppable.

Soon, the Evil Army will come to be!

Soon, all of the people will bow down solely to him, and **HIM ALONE!**

And soon! He will become the **supreme ruler** of Team Evil!

He breathed in and out, recollecting his emotions.

His reign will come to be eventually, but not now.

Now, he must plan.

"Evil Stefan, I request an audience with the Evil Mod Squad. Have Evil Sophia, Mean Thunder and Evil Angie..."

"Meet me in the meeting room as well in 15 minutes."

Evil Stefan bowed his head low, and nodded slowly.

"Yes, sir."

He opened the door, and closed it right afterwards, evidently to call the other Evil Mod Squad members in.

He sighed.

_It would all be a matter of time._

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> Looking forward to TF RBA season 2, hyped about that show, and to Team Evil....
> 
> Salute to your master. It will soon all be over.


End file.
